dorafandomcom-20200223-history
The Super Silly Fiesta
The Super Silly Fiesta is the 19th episode of Dora the Explorer from season 3. Characters present *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *Benny *Isa *Tico *Diego *Big Red Chicken *Grumpy Old Troll *Funny Star Summary The Big Red Chicken is hosting a Super Silly Fiesta, and everyone is invited. But there's only one problem. The cake for the party is missing. Recap Dora thinks her name is Boots and she is a monkey by saying ”Hi! I’m Boots, Boots The Monkey!”, making both Dora and Boots laugh. Then, Boots tells her that is silly and then he says that she is really Dora and not Boots. Dora and Boots try again and get it right. Dora says her own name and Boots says out his own name and puts a banana on his head. Dora and Boots were acting silly. Suddenly, the silly delivery mail bird had a letter for Dora and Boots but he could not find them. Dora and Boots tell him that they were down on the ground. Silly Mail Bird goes to the left. Dora and Boots call out again saying they were down below. Silly Mail Bird finally finds them. He had a special invitation for Dora and Boots somewhere in his mail bag. He accidentally takes out a frying pan, a lamp and a pillow but then he finally finds the invitation for Dora and Boots. They thank Silly Mail Bird for the letter. Silly Mail Bird was in a hurry and flies to the left but then he realized he had to go to the right and was long gone. Dora opens the letter and inside was an invitation. But that was not all they saw. There was confetti and there were also some silly hats for Dora and Boots to wear. Big Red Chicken was having a Super Silly Fiesta. They decided to go there. As Dora and Boots got going, Big Red Chicken had a problem of his own. He could not find his cake for the party. He looks all around for his cake for the Super Silly Fiesta but he could not find where he put it. Dora and Boots had to get to the Super Silly Fiesta quick. They ask Map for directions. He says that Dora and Boots have to go past the singing gate, over the troll bridge to get to the Super Silly Fiesta. Dora and Boots got going but had a problem on their travel song. Dora and Boots accidentally use the words "snow" and "row" instead of "go". After correcting their mistake to the Travel song, they see Diego and 4 animals that are not making their usual sounds. Dora and Boots go to Diego to help him out. First, there was a dog that went "oink-oink" and the viewer remembers that a dog goes "ruff-ruff". Next, there was a cow that went "meow-meow" and the viewer remembers that it goes "moo-moo". Then, there was a duck that went "neigh-neigh" and that was not the right sound. The viewer tells Dora and Diego that a duck goes "quack-quack". And finally, a frog went "tweet-tweet" and that was not the right sound. The viewer tells them that the frog goes "ribbit-ribbit". After that, Dora and Boots got going and Diego thanked them as they head for the singing gate. Boots tries to pull open the gate but then it laughs because Boots was tickling him. Dora and Boots tell singing gate that they have to go through. Singing Gate promises to let them through but only if they help him sing his songs. He keeps getting mixed up. First of all, Singing Gate sings "underpants" instead of "Bingo" in "B-I-N-G-O". Dora and Boots correct him by singing the song the right way. Singing Gate tries a different song, "The Itsy Bitsy Spider". He sings "giant meatball" instead of "waterspout". Once again, Dora and Boots correct him by singing the song the right way. the Singing Gate thanks Dora and Boots for singing his songs correctly and as a promise he opens and lets Dora and Boots go through. After that, Dora and Boots see Benny the bull juggling. Benny loses control and each of the 7 balls hit his head one at a time. Benny tells Dora and Boots that he should practice his juggling more and he giggles. Suddenly, Swiper was nearby. Swiper hides inside a rock and surprises Benny. Benny yelps and Swiper swipes and juggles the 7 balls. He counts to 7 and then hides them in the tree. The viewer had to find all 7 of Benny's juggling balls. They all had polka dots. Suddenly, the viewer accidentally finds a ladybug and a turtle. But eventually, the viewer found everything that had polka dots. Now the viewer had to count with Dora as it finds the 7 juggling balls in the tree. After that, Benny catches them and started juggling again. Dora and Boots were going to see Benny later at the Super Silly Fiesta. Dora and Boots got going to let Benny concentrate on his juggling. Soon after, Dora and Boots saw the troll bridge and Grumpy Old Troll is not going to let them cross his bridge because they have to make him laugh. Dora and Boots had to think of ways to make the troll laugh. They make silly faces and do a silly dance. Grumpy Old Troll watches and then he starts to laugh. After that, Grumpy Old Troll lets Dora and Boots cross his bridge. After that, Dora and Boots had to figure out where to go next. The 3 pictures pop up over Dora's head, she brings them down to the bottom. Dora reminds the viewer that they went past the singing gate and went over the troll bridge. All Dora and Boots have to do now is go to the Super Silly Fiesta. Dora and Boots look for the Super Silly Fiesta. A big orange turtle moves out of the way to reveal it. Dora and Boots get confetti sprinkled from above. Dora and Boots get going on saw the Super Silly Fiesta is on top of a great big hill. They see Tico in his bubble powered copter mobile. Dora asks Tico if they like a ride to the Super Silly Fiesta. Tico was glad and was also going to the Super Silly Fiesta. Dora and Boots jump in and put their seat belts on. Tico starts up his bubble powered copter mobile. The viewer, Dora and Boots tell Tico "Arriba" to go up. Tico did so and went too high. But then, stars come out from behind the clouds. There was even Funny Star. Boots thinks Funny Star is so funny that he wanted to catch him. Dora, Boots and Tico caught the stars and Boots caught the star he was after which was Funny Star. They put them in the star pocket. Dora and Boots can see the Super Silly Fiesta down below. The viewer, Dora and Boots tell Tico "Abajo" to go down. After that, Dora and Boots jump out to help Big Red Chicken find his cake. Big Red Chicken tells Dora and Boots he cannot find his cake anywhere and now his Super Silly Fiesta is ruined. Dora and Boots laugh and knew where his cake was. Big Red Chicken asks the viewer where the cake was. The viewer tells Big Red Chicken that the cake was on his head. Big Red Chicken checks and they were right. The cake was on top of Big Red Chicken's head. He had to admit that he was so silly because he put the cake on his head when he was setting the table and forgotten where he put it. And now, that Big Red chicken has his cake, he can have the Super Silly Fiesta with all his friends. Everybody came to the Super Silly Fiesta. There was Diego, Benny, Isa, Tico and Grumpy Old Troll. They all had a silly good time. And that is where Dora and Boots went to the Super Silly Fiesta and told Big Red Chicken he had a cake on his head. Song *Super Silly Travel Song Places in episode #Singing Gate #Troll Bridge #Super Silly Fiesta Trivia *This is the 72nd episode of the show. *Every time the blue arrow clicks on something, a "BOING" sound is heard. *Whenever the 3 squares appear in front of Dora, a trumpet sound toots and the pitch increases if more than one square pops up. *After crossing the troll bridge, the three squares pop up over Dora's head but then she pulls them down to the bottom of the screen. *This is the 10th instance in which Grumpy Old Troll appears on the show. *This is the 9th instance in which Dora & Boots go over the troll bridge. *When Tico says "Vámonos!", the audio is taken from The Fix-it Machine. It is also later used in Dora's 3D Driving Adventure. *This episode aired the same day as Peep and the Big Wide World premiered. *The explorer star is this episode was named Funny Star when Dora was catching stars. But in the end credit sequence, Dora called him Silly Star. *Dora and Boots sing a variation of the Travel Song in this episode, the Super Silly Travel Song and the fourth "Where are we going" is asked in Spanish. *This is the second episode the singing gate is a place, the gate is male and it is the first place Dora and Boots are going in this episode, whereas it was the second place they were going in Dora, La Música and the gate was female. **This time, the Singing Gate sings nursery rhymes incorrectly and asks Dora, Boots and the viewers to sing them the right way, a concept carried over from the previous episode, Dora's Pirate Adventure. *This is one of the only episodes in which the Fiesta Trio plays their fanfare after the characters say "We did it!". *At the end of the episode, Dora and Boots talk about what the silliest part of the episode is according to them instead of their favorite part. Also, Dora asks the viewers "What was the silliest part of the trip" (in their opinion), after waiting for the viewers' response, she says, "That was silly" instead of the usual "I like that, too". *Even though Dora does not have a tail, She jokes by saying that she is Boots and she is a monkey because being silly is the theme of the episode. *Due to the silliness in this episode, many silly and random effects and sounds are added, like Map's firework sound, the cursor making a "BOING!" sound, trumpets for the 3 picture pop-up boxes, etc. *This is the second time the stars don't appear until Dora and Boots reach their destination after What Happens Next?. Gallery 152072.jpg MV5BMjM0MDIyMzE4N15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMjI5MDQ2MjE@._V1_SX1857_SY888_.jpg super silly fiesta.jpg walking.jpg 3620a0fe32fd19a87ebe915e180.jpg super silly fiesta movie.png BRC 'I lost my cake' S03E19.PNG|"I lost my cake!" Benny hears Swiper's noise S03E19.PNG|What was that? Explorer Star Funny Star/Silly Star Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 3 Category:Explorer Star Episodes Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:2004 Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes Category:Episodes in which Swiper swipes something Category:Episodes written by Valerie Walsh Category:Episodes with Benny Category:Episodes with Diego Category:Episodes with Tico Category:Episodes with Isa Category:Episodes with Big Red Chicken